Desde este día, hasta mi último día
by P0etess
Summary: Lysa Tully no estaba loca, pero entendía el término "amar hasta la locura". Mucho más, cuando era con otro con quien debía casarse.


Con la luz del crepúsculo reflejándose en la pálida seda, Lysa se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la noche regando sus sueños en la almohada, ahogando en ella los gritos que habían pugnado por salir de su garganta, la cual se cerraba ahora que el alba despuntaba, cerniéndose como una amenaza silenciosa con la promesa de un cautiverio eterno.

Poco a poco, con las fuerzas que le restaban, se levantó de la cama y allí lo vio… su flamante vestido de novia aguardando a que lo vistiera, lo luciera y le sacara el mayor provecho posible. La sola visión de ese traje hacía que le dieran ganas de rasgarlo hasta reducirlo a míseras tiras, pero sabía que su padre en el estado en el que se encontraba, sería capaz de obligarla a casarse con harapos si era preciso, por lo que prefirió no tentar a la suerte. Bastante humillación iba a sufrir ya de por sí.

Jamás imaginó que el día de su boda sería tan desdichado. Siempre le gustó imaginarse que sería el día el día más feliz de su vida, con Petyr esperándola en el septo mientras su padre la llevaba del brazo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ella y de la valía de su futuro yerno. Soñaba con un gran banquete, con risas y un ambiente festivo, bailando sin parar con Petyr; robándole besos y promesas cuando nadie mirara.

Y ahora todo eso se había esfumado, desvanecido en el aire como si sus sueños hubieran estado hechos de humo. Había saboreado la gloria, el éxtasis más exquisito… y se lo habían arrebatado vilmente.

Esto le hizo llevarse una mano al vientre. Sabía que su pequeño ya no estaba, que también se lo habían robado antes de que hubiera crecido lo suficiente, de haber desarrollado un rostro al cual poder llorar, pero lo sentía como parte de sí misma. Su recuerdo siempre la acompañaría, pues fue el fruto de su amor por Petyr; la señal de los dioses de que él era el indicado para ella, de que debían estar juntos. ¿Cómo su padre no podía verlo? ¿Cómo había podido no sólo permanecer incólume a sus súplicas, sino enfurecerse por ellas? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su nieto?

Y sin embargo, empezaba a dudar de si su amado tampoco lo veía, de si habían conseguido doblegar su espíritu y ponerlo en su contra en cuanto lo desterraron de Aguasdulces. Habían pasado tres lunas desde que lo obligaron a marcharse. Su padre cada vez estaba más ocupado con aquella maldita rebelión, pues iban ganándola y el fin parecía estar cada día más próximo. ¿Por qué no le había escrito entonces? Conocía la seguridad de su padre… podría habérselas ingeniado para hacerle llegar un mensaje.

Dioses… si le escribió a su hermana en lugar de a ella. No quiso saber el contenido de esa carta y por ello no le preguntó, pero su sola existencia hacía que su alma se marchitase y su corazón se encogiera dentro de su cuerpo, latiendo dolorosamente. Quizás… aún amara a Cat. Quizás se hubiera olvidado de su existencia, de las tardes jugando en el bosque de dioses, todas ellas reemplazadas con el beso que su hermana le regaló.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su abstracción y con un hilo de voz, permitió la entrada. Esperaba un batallón de sirvientas para ayudarla a prepararse para su gran día, pues ya que no era virgen y su prometido lo sabía, al menos debía verse cuanto menos hermosa, para compensar su falta. Por ello, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sólo se presentó una sola doncella, que encima se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y parecía tener cara de querer vomitar. ¿Es que los dioses no se habían cebado lo suficiente con ella? ¿Para qué seguir castigándola con cosas como esta?

— Y las demás. — Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, enfadada como estaba.

— Están ayudando a vuestra hermana, mi señora. Yo… me he adelantado para poder daros esto sin levantar sospechas.

La chica le entregó un trozo de pergamino arrugado y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras empezaba a preparar rápidamente sus enaguas y toda la ropa interior que debía colocarse bajo el vestido para complacer a su esposo en el encamamiento de aquella noche.

Un escalofrío la invadió ante tal pensamiento y se apresuró a desdoblar el mensaje para poder leerlo y así, distraerse del espantoso futuro que la aguardaba. Tres palabras fueron necesarias para sacudir todo su mundo.

"Volveremos a vernos.  
P.B"

El rostro se le congestionó en una oleada de llanto incontrolable que asustó a la doncella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tantas semanas en soledad, sin hacer otra cosa que cuestionarse y cavilar… y ahí tenía su respuesta. No la había olvidado. Sólo con eso, con esas tres palabras, todo su mundo volvía a tener sentido.

— Lárgate. —Le espetó a la doncella, de malas maneras. Aquel momento era suyo y quería atesorarlo.

— Pero mi señora, debéis prepararos. No llegaréis a tiempo si…

— ¡Que me dejéis! —Chilló, haciendo que la doncella se fuera asustada de la habitación.

¿No era tradición que el novio esperase a la novia? Pues Jon Arryn podía pudrirse esperando, porque ella iba a disfrutar de este momento, se lo merecía. Ese mensaje era un pequeño rayo de esperanza en medio de las tinieblas que habían sumido su existencia en la más completa oscuridad.

Y como una polilla, Lysa estaba dispuesta a quemarse si con ello podía volver a tener a Petyr entre sus brazos. Porque jamás entendió el concepto "amar hasta la locura", hasta que vio a Petyr Baelish por primera vez.


End file.
